An agricultural combine is a large machine used to harvest a variety of crops from a field. During a harvesting operation, a header at the front of the combine cuts ripened crop from the field. A feederhouse supporting the header transfers the crop material into the combine. Threshing and separating assemblies within the combine remove grain from the crop material and transfer the clean grain to a grain tank for temporary holding. Crop material other than grain exits from the rear of the combine. An unloading auger transfers the clean grain from the grain tank to a truck or grain cart for transport, or to another receiving bin for holding.
Draper headers are header types commonly used when harvesting crops such as small grains, peas, lentils, and rice. Such draper headers comprise a cutter bar and two or more conveying transversely moving draper belts arranged in a forward direction behind the cutter bar that convey the cut crop towards the center of the header, where it is fed towards the rear by another conveyor belt assembly that feeds the crop towards a rear outlet of the header and to a feederhouse of the combine. During a harvesting operation with this header type, it is desirable to maintain a cutting height as low as possible to the ground in order to collect substantially the entire ripe crop from the field. To accomplish this, combines typically employ a header float system or a terrain following system to enable the header to follow the ground over changing terrain without gouging or digging into the soil.
One of the key elements in the transverse movement of cut crop material is the draper belt. A pair of draper belts are usually provided and are mounted on rollers and actuated to cause the movement of crop material towards the center section. Draper belts are subjected to tension fluctuations and reversals in bending causing localized stress which leads to a life that is limited by the joint between the ends of the belt.
It is standard practice to have a draper belt manufactured so that the ends are secured in situ on the draper header. The method of securing usually is with fasteners through a transverse end piece that meets to the adjacent end. However, there are sections of the belt that require a minimum clearance so as to require low profile fasteners in those sections. While current draper belts have significant reliability, their end sections usually are the limiting point of service life.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a draper belt having increased flexibility and durability, primarily in the area of the joint.